


Broken Boy

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Baby, Baby Brother, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Broken, Broken Families, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Forgotten Ones, Human Trafficking, Insecure Louis, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Left out, Louis-centric, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Poor, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, Spanking, Teddy Bears, broken teddy, corner time, johannah is a side character, louis is 6, louis was sold to 3 people, mains are really louis and liam, niall is 2, niall is a little more important than harry, so is troy, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: liam was so used to seeing his boy with a smile, he was used to the rowdy and hyperactive boy that would always crave attention and cheered people up, but now, seated beside him was the complete opposite. he didn't have a frown on, but it wasn't a smile either. its like the boy broke, along with his shoulder, only, no one knows whether it will recover.liam sighs, driving back home.when they reached their place, louis refused to be carried,  or put in the wheelchair,  it wasn't a tantrum, or a loud rejection.  It was simply a shook of his head,  and liam didn't know whether he should be happy that his boy is independent,  or that he didn't even bother to open his mouth to reject him,  either way he was heartbroken.he neglected louis. he would never forgive himself for this. because of such carelessness,  his boy was in pain,  and is still in.  his boy changed,  and he doesn't know how to fix it.Or6 year-old Louis was too broken to be fixed.





	

Louis - 6  
Niall - 2

Daddy - Liam  
Dada - Harry

niall is sick, louis gets ignored, and it becomes complicated.

niall coughed harshly during the movie night yesterday, causing his daddy and dada to stop the Lion King when it was just getting to the best part, but Louis was okay, he knew nini was sick, so he just kept quiet and be good for his daddy, hoping for nini to have a fast recovery.

louis hated being sick, it made him feel icky and disgusting, he hated the coughs, or when he couldn't breathe through his nose, or when he felt extremely cold even when his daddies say he's burning, he hated it. so, he knew on that night that he had to be a good for his daddy and dada, that way they can make nini's booboo go away, and they can play together again!

he didn't get any bedtime stories or kisses that night, but louis didn't mind. the next morning, louis woke up himself, but he was okay, his daddy and dada was just busy, he had to be a good boy.

louis got up and changed, made his bed the best of his ability, even though it wasn't the best and got out to look for his daddies. when he went downstairs, the smell of blueberry pancakes arose and he smiled at the thought of his dada cooking. he quickly, and carefully rushed to the kitchen, but he just found a few empty plates, filled with nothing but small pieces of crumbs and blueberries. the blue eyed tip-toed to see that all three plates were empty, he frowned, maybe his daddy thought he was too tired, so he let him sleep in? and maybe his daddy was gonna cook him breakfast when he woke up! yeah, that must be it!

the 6-year old went on to find one of his daddies, trying to find them, he eventually found them in nini's nursery, nini having to fallen asleep and his daddies looking so fondly at them, "daddy?" louis spoke quietly, careful not to wake his younger brother up.

"shh lou, go ahead and play with your toys, me and dada are gonna be busy taking care of nini today" his daddy lectured, eyes wandering to the younger boy, to check if he woken up. "b-bu-" the brunette stuttered, "no buts, now go." his daddy shooed him away, closing the baby blue door of the nursery gently. louis stood outside the nursery, letting his mind process what just happened, he was kicked out.

lou took a deep breath, its just that nini was sick, no biggie, lou lou was a big boy! he can make his own breakfast! louis went to the kitchen, planning to make some cereal for himself, but the cereal was all the way up at the cabinet that only his daddy and dada could reach, and it was against the rules to stand on chairs, so he opened the fridge, finding something to eat. maybe he didn't need to eat his breakfast, maybe he just needed milk, milk can fill his stomach right?

louis grabbed the heavy carton of milk, trying with all his might, he finally lifted it up to the table. He tip-toed to grab his favourite pastel blue cup, and he tried to pour the milk. Much to his dismay, the whole carton slipped off his small fingers and the milk splashed harshly on the floor, milking painting its surroundings.

louis let out a shocked gasp, he was supposed to be a good boy! he didn't know what to do, he can't cry! he had to clean it up! he quickly go a small rag on the counter, and tried to clean up all of the spilled milk, but he didnt know how! there was just too much.

louis panicked, his daddy would be so angry! he didn't know what to do! he ran to the bathroom and got a bunch of toilet paper, placing them on the floor, but that plan backfired when of the wet toilet paper sticked on the floor and tore easily, making louis hands sticky and the floor stuck with toilet paper.

he looked around, there was this long thing his dada would use to clean the floor, but he didn't know where it was! before he could do anything, he heard footsteps, followed by a loud 'louis!' from his daddy.

his daddy face scrunched up in disgust at the scene, looking at the boy with pure anger. it was obvious that he was already frustrated, maybe at nini? but the situation was making him even more angrier. his daddy grabbed him by the waist, nails digging into his skin. louis winced and wanted to whine, but the look on his daddy's face shut him up. his daddy carried him to the living room, and placed him down harshly on the floor.

louis didn't know what his daddy was doing, but before he could ask, his pants were pulled down and he was laying across his daddy's lap. the boy eyes widened, finally able to comprehend whats happening.

louis felt a harsh smack on his bum, letting him fly forward, he gripped on to his daddy's thighs, it wasn't the first time he was spanked, but he didn't mean to do it!

louis felt another on the alternate cheek, followed by the right, then the left and it continued until the boy was sobbing and begging to stop. he was sure his bum was on fire and that he couldn't sit comfortably for a few days, but he didn't mean to! he never meant to make a mess, or to make his daddy angry! he wanted to be a good boy, but he was hungry and he needed something, but he wasn't a good boy, and he was sure his daddy would get rid of him! he was sure his daddy were to kick him out of the band and leave him alone with a pile of tears just like how his old daddy did! he knew it, he knew he wasn't good enough, and he'll never be!

no matter how hard he tries, he will never be better. his daddies would get bored of him, and get rid of him, and louis hated that feeling, when his daddy decides to get a new baby, and lou lou has to be an older brother, it was just a sign that lou lou was too boring, and they needed someone else. but all his daddies will tell him that it was for lou lou to have a play buddy, but he knew sooner or later, his daddy would get rid of him.

and that was stuck through his mind, ever since they accepted nini, but he was nice. he had to be nice, so he shared with nini, he gave in to nini, he allowed nini to have his precious teddy bear that meant the world to him, and he didn't blame nini for tearing it apart. he was afraid his daddies would get rid of him, so he kept quiet, silently sobbing when he saw his precious teddy gettinf ripped apart into sheds, the fluff was everywhere and his teddys face was broken. his daddy apologised to him, because they told him to share, even when they knew how much it meant to him.

but he couldn't stop replaying that scene for the next few months, having nightmares almost everyday for months, but his daddies didn't have to know. sure they bought him a similar one, but it lacked the memories. The smell of his mommy, or the sewn markings of when his mommy use to do when he accidentally tore one part of his teddys leg. the teddy was old, and the material was soft and fragile, but the new teddy fur wasn't so soft, wasn't so fluffy, and he couldn't smell his mommy anymore, but it was okay, because he had to be good for his daddies.

he didn't tell him daddies about the nightmares, or about how he wanted to watch peter pan, instead of the other movies nini suggested to watch, but he knew, he knew his daddies would always give in to nini.

he stayed silent after calming himself down, even though he felt absolutely broken inside. he sat on the sofa, after his daddy left him there, stomping off after the spanking to nini. it was okay, louis thought, his daddy was just...frustrated.

his daddy still wanted him, he assured himself, he trusted his daddies. He trusted them, he trusted them. He lost all his appetite now, and he just sat on the sofa silently with a burning bum and a broken heart. he was okay, he was okay.

he ended up napping on the couch, waking up a few hours later in pure confusion and in a very cold position. it was dark now, thunderstorm outside, he looked up to see that it was 11.52p.m, he sat up, shivering, his daddy didn't bother putting him to bed. it was okay, lou lou was a big boy, he could do it himself.

louis walked up the stairs, shivering as he took everystep up, he couldn't see well, so he tried his best to climb, holding the railing with every step, but his feet slipped when he heard the loud thunder, roaring, he lost his balance, falling down and rolling off the stairs. louis groaned as he heard a snap and felt the sharp pain on his shoulder, he curled up against the floor, too pained to do anything but sobbed as another roar of thunder came, soon crying himself to sleep.

the next morning, liam woke up and went down to check on nini, only to see the brunette on the floor, clutching his shoulder and curled up in a ball, liam eyes widened and he rushed down, waking the boy up immediately.

"louis! louis! wake up princess!" he panicked, when he heard snap, followed by a loud yell from louis, liam looked at the boy with a shocked glance before rushing to the car and bringing him to the hospital, only grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. louis clutched on to his arm the whole journey and let out a dry sobbed once in a while. liam could only worry.

when they arrived in the hospital, liam quickly brought him in and practically screamed for assistance, which thank god there were nurses who rushed the smaller into a room. Liam waited outside patiently, well walking up and down the corridor, and calling harry to make sure he knew where they went, and maybe pulling out some of his hair as he waited outside

how could he been so careless? he didn't tuck the boy in last night, and he felt so light, he hasn't eaten, oh my god, he forgot to feed him yesterday! liam paced faster as he remembered how badly he treated the boy yesterday, first he didn't wake him up with morning kisses, next he didn't leave any of the boy's favourite breakfast, and he didn't even cook any for him! he shooed the boy out and spanked him for spilling milk! he felt like the worse daddy ever, how could he do that? he clenched his fist, his anger couldn't be directed to anyone but himself, he didn't even give him aftercare.

liam felt tears threatening to flow out, he looked up, who gives him the right to cry?! he waited, thinking of how louis must've felt when he curled himself up at the bottom of the stairs, how he probably felt so upset, and liam was the worse daddy to ever exist. the boy deserved better.

soon, the doctor came out with a wheelchaired louis with a cast on his arm, and bandages wrapping around the boy's shoulder. the boy looked down, upset, he wasn't crying but he didn't dare to look up, how useless was he, he couldn't even climb the stairs.

liam sobbed as he wrapped his arms around louis, carefully. "lou baby, i'm so sorry." liam apologised, but louis just looked down, not very sure what to do. After all the admin work, and doctor's instructions, liam brought louis home. The car ride was painfully silent for liam, because he didn't know what else to say other than apologising. especially, louis has and was the loud one, the one that cheered everyone up, the one that don't mind being told off for being too loud just so he can make someone happy, but he sat at the passenger's seat, looking down and fiddling with his fingers the whole way through, being absolutely quiet, and only the sharpest knife can cut the tension, well, that's what liam felt.

To louis, it was comforting. It was comfort silence, there were no awkward blanks to fill in, he didn't need any attention anymore. something snapped in him, and now louis didn't want any attention. he used to talk a whole lot, trying a little too hard to get someone's attention, only to be pushed to the side, but he continued to smile. he craved attention, but something snapped in him, he didn't know what, but he realised he didn't need it anymore. maybe he was just mentally preparing himself for when his daddies decide to get rid of him, but it was comfortable. he could sit in silence, letting his own imagination and thoughts entertain him, he doesn't need to be the entertainer anymore.

"loubear" liam broke the silence. "do you want to get some ice cream?"

louis let his mind slowly process, deciding to shake his head, "no, thank you" he said, usually, he would never pass up an opportunity to get his favourite vanilla icecream, especially with sprinkles on top, but he felt..different.

liam heart was about to break when he heard that his boy rejected ice cream, he knew something was off. he looked at his boy reluctantly, sighing when he couldn't see the soft bright smile that is usually plastered on the boy's face.

liam was so used to seeing his boy with a smile, he was used to the rowdy and hyperactive boy that would always crave attention and cheered people up, but now, seated beside him was the complete opposite. he didn't have a frown on, but it wasn't a smile either. its like the boy broke, along with his shoulder, only, no one knows whether it will recover.

liam sighs, driving back home.

when they reached their place, louis refused to be carried, or put in the wheelchair, it wasn't a tantrum, or a loud rejection. It was simply a shook of his head, and liam didn't know whether he should be happy that his boy is independent, or that he didn't even bother to open his mouth to reject him, either way he was heartbroken.

he neglected louis. he would never forgive himself for this. because of such carelessness, his boy was in pain, and is still in. his boy changed, and he doesn't know how to fix it.

meanwhile, harry was at home, cooking the boy's favourite, mac and cheese, and he grinned widely when his boy came in.

"princess" he greeted, "are you feeling better? i cooked your favourite mac and cheese!"

louis face remained, he didn't feel anything anymore. he gently shook his head when being fed a spoon, and tried to go up to his room.

of course, harry and liam quickly stopped the boy, telling him that if he needed to go up or down, he were to be carried. normally, louis would put up a huge fight, but this louis, he simply shrugged and went to the huge sofa, trying to find some comfort. it did bring back memories though, the scratchy material gave him a reminder of his bruise bum, and being in that position didn't do good, but louis stayed there, staring blankly at the television.

"louis, you need to eat something. you haven't eaten anything for the past two days!" Harry exaggerated, getting him a bowl of mac and cheese. "buddy, you alright?" liam said gently, trying to get louis to talk, louis replied with a simple nod. "do you want to play with nini? " harry asked as he walked in with a bowl of mac and cheese. 

as in on cue, niall started to cry and both daddies had to help, leaving louis there. louis sighed contently, it was okay. he grabbed the fork, taking a small bite of the mac and cheese, finally realising how hungry he is. he knew his daddy was going to get rid of him, all of his daddies will. it was okay, louis was okay. he told himself. he started at the blank, wide television screen and slowly ate his food.

meanwhile, harry and liam were basically freaking out on what to do with louis. their boy wasn't their boy anymore. he wasn't the fun, crazy, loud and happy person that he used to be, and they don't know how to help.

when they went back to the living room, niall on harry's hip, they all sat on the sofa and liam decided to choose a movie. harry placed niall down, beside louis, and went to get some blankets.

nini grinned at louis, telling nini how he was feeling better and stuff, but louis kept quiet, only returning a small,polite smile. niall didn't sense the tension though, he just continued talking.

"what movie do you guys want to watch?" liam asked, eyes scanning through the racks of cds placed in the cabinets. "i wanna watch tangled!" nini screamed enthusiastically, looking up at his daddy. "okay, love" liam agreed, and he placed the cd in.

louis never knew why niall would never choose peter pan, louis swore he had see every disney movie except for peter pan, ever since nini came in.

during the movie, his daddies made sure to give more cuddles than usual to lou, but he would just shrug it off and continued in the movie. he needed his daddies, he knew he did. but how can he prepare himself for when they get rid of him?

"want teddy" louis whispers, barely audible, but all three of them heard it. "you want your teddy, loubear?" harry asked, immediately getting up to retrieve it. harry brought down the new bear, and when louis touched his fur, he immediatelt felt a sense of disapppintment. it wasn't the same.

"i want to cuddle with lou's bear too!" niall whined, and before the whole tearing the bear apart incident, liam and harry would have definately forced louis to share, but ever since that incident, they have been hesitant to give the important toys to the smaller boy. "nial-" liam started, but was cut off when louis handed the boy the teddy. liam looked at louis, bewildered by his actions, louis never wanted to share his toys ever since that incident. louis sat, slightly pouting as he watched the boring movie, well it gets boring after watching it almost every week. but niall was excited, he loved the movie and even though he knows whats gonna happen, he would be overjoyed to see the end.

liam and harry reluctantly sat down, laying back to watch the movie again. when the movie ended, they suggested for the boys to sleep in their bed for the night, and they could all cuddle. of course niall accepted, who would miss the chance to sleep with their daddies?

louis kept quiet, he didn't really have an opinion about it, he was just hoping he wouldn't get a nightmare.

they tucked the boys into their bed, both in the middle while harry and liam slept on either side of the bed. they gave the boys good night kisses.

louis didn't sleep well that night, he didn't know whether it was because he was restrained to one position because of his shoulder, or that he was in a different bed, or it was just his normal no-sleep night. getting lost in his thoughts, he fell asleep.

it was the scene again, his mother giving him the large teddy when he was 2. the teddy was bigger than louis! the fur was soft and he could still remember his mommy's bright smile when louis went to immediately hug it. louis next remembered when he tore his leg, they were walking out of the park, when the gate had clunged to one part of the fur. louis didn't notice and continued walking, only stopping when he heard a loud tearing sound. louis gasped when he saw white, his teddy was bleeding, he thought and louis was on the verge of crying. all he could remember was his mommy telling him that it was okay, and that she could kiss it better. louis saw as she sewd it carefully, knowing how important it meant to louis.

on the 2nd of june, troy came back. he was in need of money, and he could do anything to get it. troy barged in to the house, breaking their lock, his mommy was in the bathroom. she ran out when she heard the booming noise, as quick ad she could, she saw the opened front door, and she rushed towards her son's room, only to be met with nothing, even the boy's teddy was missing. emptiness. her son was gone.

troy took louis, he tied him up, gagged and blindfolded him, and a 4 year old louis was terrified. he sat at the backseat of troy's car, wide-eyed but his vision wsd pitch-black. he could feel his heart ready to jump out, and his body was shaking and covered in sweat, despite the air con being on. troy took louis to an auction house. a black market, for human trafficking. the 5 year old was stunned, he was stripped off his clothes and his body was being sexualised. still blindfolded, someone grabbed on to his ass, hand slowly appreciating louis' feminine body shape. and soon, he was sold to his first daddy.

well, 'daddy'.

he was being kicked around, like the sex slave he is. he was able to keep the teddy though, because the auction house didn't want it, so louis kept it. he had to wear a shock collar and his 'daddy' would shock him whenever he felt like it. he was a sadist, he enjoyed the boy's painful whines. he was being pushed, down on the floor, having his bones broken and a whip landed onto his delicate, bruised skin. he sobbed out in pain, and he could hear a laughter.

sooner or later, his 'daddy' thankfully got bored, he wanted a girl next, from what louis knew. louis could already feel the pain for her. next, he was sold to his second daddy, which wasn't so bad. he allowed louis to have food, and drinks. he was allowed to showers, and some relaxation and he was treated like a proper 4 year old child, he ,still, allowed louis to keep his teddy, after a huge tantrum though, but his daddy got bored again, louis could never entertain someone for so long, and he got a new baby. his daddy assured him that he was just a little brother, and louis believed him, that seemed to be false when his daddy brought him to meet liam. it was supposed to be a business meeting, and louis was big enough to come along, but his daddy received some money from Liam and told louis that he needed to go to the bathroom, and him and liam should head to the car and wait first.

louis stupidly believed him.

the next thing he knew, he had 2 daddies in a large mansion filled with ivory coloured furniture and a ton of colourful glass figurines. he had a whole lot of toys, and he was able to play! it was the best daddy yet, he clutched on to his teddy, crying when liam took it away to wash it. the original plan wad to throw it away, and get a new teddy, but louis clutched on to it for his dear life, and harry and liam decided against it.

everything was going fine, he was 5 now, and he trusted his daddies, he loved them. his daddies didn't make him do anything he didn't want to, and even make tasty food for him! louis was happy. on his 5th birthday, he was surprised with a baby brother. 

when louis saw niall, in a red jumpsuit and a big bow on his head, he swore he could've screamed, not from happiness though. he knew he was getting too boring for his daddies, he knew it. but his daddy told him to play nice, and that's what he did. his daddy wouldn't get rid of him, right?

well everything changed from that day, he had lesser attention, divided love, cold cuddles and tired daddies. he didn't mind sharing his toys, but his teddy was off limits. but nini wanted the teddy, a tired daddies were too tired to even think before lecturing louis about sharing. all the lectures were wasted when louis refused, still. but it all backfired when the teddy was snatched off his hands and he was placed in the naughty chair for ten minutes. louis cried, everything was different. and he sat on the naughty chair, unsure of what was happening until he heard a loud tear. he couldn't turn, it was against the rules, but louis was tense. he needed to be good, until he heard another tear, and again.

louis spun around, eyes widening as he saw his teddy's face being ripped apart, the white cotton was everywhere and the buttons of his teddy's eyes were on the floor. louis screamed and ran towards niall, snatching the broken bear out of his hands. he sobbed as he tried to put the cotten back in, but the bear was broken beyond repair and louis just cried. all of his memories with his mommy was broken, his most precious toy, that stood with him throughout all his daddies, was torn apart.

louis could never smell his mommy ever again, he could never be reminded of all the memories, his mommy would be so upset! The loud wet sobbing had liam and harry rushed in, where louis was desperately trying to fix his teddy, and niall sat aside, confused.

liam felt his heart break at the boys sobs, and harry never felt worse. they never seen the boy cry so hard before. liam and harry looked sympathetic to louis, hugging all the broken pieces together, and quickly apologised to the boy, who rejected every apology given. the next day, harry went to the store to find another teddy, but only found a similiar one.

liam and harry knew he had nightmares, but they didn't know it went on for months. and on that night, louis was sobbing in bed, in between niall and liam. he was kicking and yelling, apologizing and was in pain, the screams woke everyone up but himself.

liam face laced with worry, and harry went to calm niall down from the abrupted awakening. "lou!louis!" liam tried to wake the boy up, but he kept kicking, kept crying, liam woke louis up with a loud smack.

it wasn't the best way to wake someone up, but there was no other choice. louis woke up , sweating and crying to a worried liam. "princess" he breathed out, letting his arms open and wrapped around louis. louis accepted the cuddle, sobbing into his daddy's chest, "please don't leave me" he sobbed heartbreakingly, liam sworn he could've jumped out of the window right there.

"we will never, princess. we will never leave you" liam reassured the vulnerable boy, sobbing violently in his daddy's chest. "want teddy..teddy"he cried.

"hey hey shhhh, teddy teddy" liam grabbed onto the plush toy, handling it to him. louis sobbed violently when he received the toy, shaking his head vigorously. he didn't want this teddy, he wants the one his mommy gave him! he threw the teddy against the wall.

"no!" he screamed, "i want my teddy!"

liam, who was on the verge of crying, picked the boy up, bouncing him slightly to calm him down, "shh, princess" he said gently, but his voice was obviously strained and tired, louis let the tears flow freely, but he kept quiet, letting his daddy bounce him up and down. soon, he fell asleep, and liam brought harry and niall in.

the two daddies sighed, they had to have a long talk with louis tomorrow.  
~  
the next morning, louis was the first to wake up, in the middle of liam and niall, zayn sleeping next to nini. he cuddled closer to liam, his head snuggling into liam's chest, breathing in his scent that he's missed so much. he missed the night cuddles with his daddies, but they've been occupied since the introduction of nini in their lives. 

baby brother.

he hated them, they steal the attention away.

he missed all the attention he would get, and all the attention that is handed to him, instead of him desperately wanting some attention on him from his daddies.

"lou" liam breathed out at his palm rested at the back of louis' head, on his feather-like caramel hair. "i'm so sorry baby" he whispered, eyes still shut close. louis kept quiet, not sure how to respond. "teddy" he whined, at moments like this, he just wants to hold his teddy close and talk to it like its his mommy, only mommy was sleeping , and she didn't speak. louis would feel content when touching his beloved teddy, but now, he's left with nothing.

liam finally knew the importance of his teddy now. he always knew that the teddy meant everything to his boy, but its been almost half a year, and that wrong decision is haunting him till this day. he was tired, ni wasn't the one to be quiet and colour like louis were before. it was until ni came, when louis decided that he needed to fight for the attention if he wanted it. but niall was loud, bubbly and fun, sure, he's abit of a hassle once in a while, but his daddy loved him. well, that day, niall had tire both his daddies out the whole day, and at the end of the day, he was whining for louis' teddy, because he liked his big brother's toys, but the teddy was clutched into louis' chest everyday and ni wanted to know why.

he wanted the teddy, and his daddies were to tired for another tantrum, so he ignored the older's whines, put him into the corner and handed niall the teddy, walking out of the room to prepare ni's bottle. niall inspected the toy, wondering why lou lou have it with him, wherever he goes.

it wasn't like it was a special teddy, it was the same. only with a weird yet nice smell, and a few rips here and there. he didn't understand why lou lou liked it so much. he saw a peak of the white cotton, and thought maybe lou lou hid something in it, so with all his might, he held the teddy with his two hands and ripped it apart.

lou jumped abit from his spot, but kept quiet in the corner, unsure of what ni was doing. the teddy spilled the white cotton everywhere, and ni laughed as he ripped it again, and again and again until he heard a loud scream and the bear was snatched off his hands.

ni sat as he watched his brother gather all the cotton, hugging them close to his chest as he sobbed violently, shaking his head vigorously.

he was confused in why lou was crying, daddy could always buy a new one, couldn't he? did ni do something?

the door creaked open and his daddies ran in, hearing the loud sobs from downstairs. when he realised what happened, looking at the sobbing boy on the floor with several broken pieces of the chocolate brown teddy. liam couldn't help but regret that decision, to give ni the teddy even though he knew how much it meant to louis. or to leave the room, with both boys alone, or to come back up and take the teddy away, deciding it was too broken to be fixed.

liam regretted that so much.

because it brought so much pain to his boy.

he knew about the nightmares, he knew his boy was getting nightmares everyday for a week, but he brushed it off, too busy to handle it. but he didn't know that louis was still getting nightmares, 4 months after the incident.

god knows the difference in louis if liam denied the teddy. and liam felt so guilty, and he doesn't know how to make it up to the five year old. "i-" liam stuttered, "teddy's gone baby, i'm so sorry"

louis heart shattered, he knew his teddy was gone, but in that little five year old mind, he hoped that his teddy would magically appear again and that everything would be back to normal.

"do you want blueberry pancakes, sweets?" he asked the smaller boy, awake now. louis shook his head, no appetite to eat. "but-" liam took a deep breath, "its your favourite"

louis shook his head again, he didn't want anything. "cereal?" liam tried again, desperate for louis to be back to his old self. again, he shook his head. "but the little cocopops, and fruitloops! with milk too! don't you love milk, loubear?" liam tried to be enthusiastic, trying to convince louis into eating. louis shook his head harder, "no milk!" he whined.

"why not? you drink it every morning!" liam raised an eyebrow. "no spankies! loulou didn't mean to! loulou sor-ry!" he sobbed and liam quickly calmed the boy down, petting his head delicately. "no no lou, no spankies for milk, im so sorry for yesterday" liam felt like an awful daddy.

"daddy left" louis whispered, barely audible. "daddy's sorry, baby. daddies will never leave, daddy is so so sorry"

liam felt a pang at his heart, his louis would never be the same.

he would never be the same louis from when he had bought the boy. he broke his boy. 

"daddy loves you, yeah?" liam spoke quietly into louis' ear, earning nothing but a small whine from the back of his throat. liam tightened his arms around louis, "daddy's so sorry"

louis just shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his daddy.

"i love you, loubear"

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
